8th Year Truth or Dare
by Shigarakis Mouth Mole
Summary: The gang is back, and with McGonagall stuck on House Unity, Pansy Parkinson organizes a game of Truth or Dare for the 8th Years. When things get heavy, what happens to House Rivalries? Draco M. x Harry P.


_So this is my very first short story. I_ still _don't have a Beta reader, but it isn't all that long, so I think I got this one. But, again, tell me if I miss anything. Now, I am only 14, so nothing too graphic in any of my stories. And don't worry about my novel,_ A Twist In Time, _because there is no way I am abandoning that baby! So, here's your little story, and enjoy._

December 4th, 1999

The Slytherins and Gryffindors still hated each other, but at least they could get along well enough to play a interhouse Truth or Dare. It was all Pansy Parkinsons idea, the little prat. She decided it would be a good idea to cram all four houses into the Slytherin dorms to play a bloody game that you don't even get a prize for winning. You can't even win!

So here they all were. Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Ernie, Justin, Luna, and some other people that decided to show up, but nobody really knew all that well. They were in the Slytherin Common Rooms, bathed in an eerie green glow from the windows in which the Black Lake was shown. It was just the 8th years invited, of course, because who wants a bunch of little First Years showing up to a game and everybody having to make the Dares kid-friendly? Nobody.

All in a circle, with the Golden Trio huddled close together, the game began. The rules were this:

No backing out of a Dare.

You have to choose Dare at least once.

If you do choose to pass up a Dare, you have to strip one article of clothing.

If you choose to not answer a Truth, you have to take one shot of Firewhiskey.

"So...Who wants to start?" Pansy asked after a moment of silence. When nobody answered, she gave a nasty little grin and pointed to Hermione.

"You, mud- I mean, Granger. Truth or Dare?" Of course, Hermione had no intentions of playing this game, especially when Pansy couldn't even say her name without having to revert to an insult, but when Ron had heard that stripping would be involved, you bet he dragged her little arse there. She looked around shyly, and decided.

"Truth." Hermione's small voice replied, and Draco rolled his eyes, and Blaise gave a smirk. It would be nice if the girl would get drunk, after all, she was pretty good looking. Ron looked crestfallen, and Pansy smiled.

"Aw, the wittle girl doesn't want to get to crazy just yet, does she? Alright, Truth it is. Granger...If given the chance, would you let Blaise shag you?" Ron's faced flushed as he looked over at Hermione, and Blaise raised one eyebrow, waiting for the answer. Hermione stuttered out a weak, "N-no" and man, was Blaise pissed. She could have at least passed! The room tittered with laughter as Blaise's face turned red, and Ron's anxiousness disappeared instantly. After the laughter died down, it was was Hermione turn to ask a Truth or Dare. She decided to get revenge.

"Alright, Pansy, Truth or Dare?" The girl asked, all nervousness and stuttering gone, and Pansy flushed slightly.

"Alright, give me a Dare, Granger, let's see what the good girl's got." The black-haired girl replied, confident and ready to take on whatever Hermione threw at her. Until she heard the Dare.

"I dare you to give Neville a lap dance." Hermione stated, and Pansy's faced twisted while Neville's blanched.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, why's it gotta be me?" Neville demanded, which made Pansy give him a dirty look. Hermione smirked, and even Draco had to admit. That was good.

"Hell. No. I am not giving that-that...Longbottom a lap dance!" Pansy cried, which made Neville sigh in relief, and the room groan in response.

"Aw, c'mon, Pansy, don't be a prude. Give the poor boy a little dance, Merlin knows he needs it." Draco called out, which made Neville bow his head and the rest of the room laugh once again. She shook her head, and stripped off her jacket, leaving her tank top. There were catcalls and wolf whistles from some, and Pansy silenced them with a glare, which just made everyone else laugh again. After silence once again fell over the room, Pansy spoke.

" I just went, I'm choosing someone else." That seemed fair enough, so Pansy chose Ron, who gave Dare to Hermione, who passed it up and, very, very, reluctantly, took her shirt off, and crossed her arms over her bare stomach.

It went on like this for some time, and there were shows of quick shags and flashes of bodies, along with drinking and more stripping. Pansy was left in just a bra and her shorts, Neville was down to his boxers, Hermione was was shirtless and pantless (Much to Ron's delight), Harry was shirtless, Blaise was pantless, Draco was fully dressed but extremely drunk, and the rest of the group had left due to embarrassment. Harry couldn't help but notice that the slight pinkness of Draco's cheeks were incredibly attractive, and that the green light made his pale skin glow. Most people had passed over him for Dares, because of course it would be boring, what wouldn't he do? He wouldn't lose any clothing, and that's just no fun. But, as the group quickly learned, he was a closed book, so Harry, as well as Draco, was drunk as hell.

He blamed it on the alcohol, Harry did. He didn't know what made him do it, but it's too late to take it back now, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. When Blaise had called on him and asked him Truth or Dare, and he had answered Dare, he didn't hesitate when Blaise told him to kiss Draco. All he did was look at Draco, his flushed cheeks and glowing skin, and grabbed his tie and kissed him hard. He heard gasps from Hermione and Neville, catcalls from Blaise and Pansy, and a small scream from Ron.

"Mate? What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ron called out, exasperated, but it didn't really surprise him at all. He had seen the way Harry looked at Draco all year, but he had hoped it was just his imagination. But, sadly, it wasn't.

Draco was too drunk to pull away, and even if he was sober, he wouldn't have pulled away. He had been waiting for this since 5th year, every damn day, and it was finally happening. His lips slid over Harry's, and he heard him moan slightly and wrap his hands in his blonde hair, but it didn't bother Draco.

"Bloody hell, mate, I said a kiss, not a shag. I'm leaving. This is too much." Blaise said, and Harry heard murmured sounds of agreement from Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Pansy. He heard them get up and shuffle out of the Common Room, Hermione and Ron to the empty room on the left and Pansy and Blaise to their respective Dorms. Harry paid no mind, instead went on kissing Draco. He felt him move and pull Harry up with him, not breaking the kiss, and lead him to Draco's Dorm, where they collapsed onto the bed. Harry was already shirtless, so Draco began to explore the boy's body, loving each and every noise that came out of his mouth. Draco removed his tie and his shirt, and kissed Harry again, all while feeling his body beneath his. The two boys, panting because of the little breaks in between kisses, and touching everywhere wrapped around each other and, I think it's safe to say, they had a very eventful night.


End file.
